Love Bite
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Lovino would do anything to get his brother back. Based off of song/video' Love Bite'. Rated T.


**Summary: Lovino would do anything to get his brother back. Based off of song/video' Love Bite'. Rated T.**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Hetalia. If I did the world would end. **

**A/N: Um, a really sad Lovino x Feliciano video inspired this. I'll put the link here:**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= AvNuXVbHIbo&feature =related**

**Just take away the spaces and you should have it. I'll put translations in the author note below.**

Before I knew it, he was gone. Taken away by that sick bastard Roderich. He just showed up one day, on the day that we returned from the mourning of our parent's death. We were wearing our white priest-like robes and berets to match. He simple waves a pocket watch in front of him, took him from my warm embrace and walked away, his words echoing in my ears.

'_Es wurde Zeit.'_

I could do nothing but stand there, my face blank and eyes dark, remembering what mother said before she died. That he would take him away for a sin they had committed.

So then I turned to him. A man shroud in darkness and mystery. A man by the name of Antonio, and a man that could help me get my brother back. He sat in that damn chair, a too-calm expression on his features and with a sly smile he held out the hand that wasn't propping up his head and spoke those sweet Spanish words.

'_Volvamos el mundo juntos.'_

His tanned hand held still, that same cocky smile on that bastards face. Feli's sweet smile quickly crossed my mind, his laughter echoing in my ears. I took that man's hand. In order to save that sweet smile and laugh.

He sent me on jobs, ones that pay heavily, ones that require a gun and blood. Too much blood.

On one such job, the gun was still in my hand and the man's red life-liquid on my cheek. Glancing quickly at the wall, the red streaks standing gout against the dull light brown wallpaper, the reflective surface caught my attention, if only for a second. There he is again. My brother, my life and my reason for living. My Feliciano. I can't stop myself from reaching out and grabbing it, holding it close. I hold it high in the air and it drops and shatters. A single tear falls down my cheek and hits my broken reflection.

It may seem like a wild dream but there he was, staring at the floor, not even noticing the world around him. He has on a green dress and apron and a bandana holding his short hair back. A wicker basket full of fruits and vegetables in hand. I pass by but by the time he turns for a better look, I'm already hidden from his view. When I looked back from behind that pillar, he was gone, his footprints still there in the dirt road.

That red string of fate thing that I'm always hearing about from that Japanese bastard. May be that's what's always leading us to each other. I dreamt that he and I were together at last, that red ribbon twisted around our bodies, linking us together. But as I leaned in ever closer, he was gone, just like before.

A pull the trigger, and with a silent bang, he's gone. That Spaniard's voice and smile obscuring my vision. The rain will wipe away any evidence.

We used to have happier days. Ones were he would make me breakfast, and with a cute smile, he would pull me by the hand to the table.

As the rain is still pouring, I think I finally broke down. I drew my legs up to my face and hugged them for dear life, not caring if the rain would cause me illness. Footsteps and then words.

'_Agradecer para su problema, Lovino.'_

He holds out a piece of paper.

'_Aunque piensa que esta cansado.'_

'_Lo pido el trabajo siguiente.'_

I look at it and my eyes widen at the name and photograph. A young man with unruly blond hair, blazing green eyes and prominent eyebrows.

'_Arthur Kirkland.'_

I look up at the man whose paid me so well and has given me hope for getting my brother back.

'_El premio es levantado por cinco tiempos usuales al guarder bueno.'_

He drops gold on the wet ground before me. A lot of glistening golden coins.

'_Este es el dinero de antemano.'_

'_Puede comprar Feliciano de Roderich para este dinero.'_

My stunned expression slid in a moments notice and he smiled at me, that same warm smile that he gave me day 1.

'_Entonces haga su mejor.'_

I follow him, easy considering that blond mop of his and I load my gun, already aiming for his chest. He turns at the sound of the slight click. And there was blood spilt. My blood, spilled by someone from behind.

The gun skidded a foot away from me and the rain and blood mixed, making the air smell rusted and salty. The pitter-patter of feet suddenly stop and I'm in someone's arms. My eyes open a small fraction and I see my brother. All I could do was hug him, the gold from my pocket forgotten on the rainy cobblestone.

'_Feliciano.'_

'_Como lo faceva. . . fratello.'_

I pushed myself to his ear and silently whispered.

'_Ti amo.'_

I could feel my eyes close for the last time and all I could hear was the wailing of my brother before I sank into my final sleep.

I opened my eyes to a white light. An antiseptic smell lingering in the air.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

My eyes shifted to an IV, the bag half-full of a blue-clear liquid. And then to the open window, white flowers sitting in a pot. And then to Feliciano, wearing those same white robes as the day he left, the cross in his hand, praying in own native tongue.

'_Feliciano.'_

He opened his closed eyes and looked at me. I shifted into a sitting position, the bandages around my chest making it hard to move.

'_Benvenuto indietro.'_

Tears came pouring from his eyes and he clenched his teeth together to stop from sobbing. He wiped the tears with a sleeve and smiled, the water droplets still tingeing the corners of his golden brown eyes.

'_Io sono a casa.'_

He rushed to me, and soon enough we were kissing each other, putting all our efforts into that one passionate kiss.

**A/N: Soooooooo . . . . what'cha think? I'm sorta into this angsty/family/hurt/comfort type of stories recently. Review please! Now for some translations. Sorry if any are incorrect. I used an online translator for it. Some of them didn't sound logical once I translated them, so some may not be 100% accurate.**

**Es wurde Zeit (German) – It was time**

**Volvamos el mundo juntos (Spanish) – Let is turn the world together**

**Agradecer para su problema, Lovino (Spanish) – Thanks for your problem, Lovino**

**Aunque piensa que esta cansado (Spanish) – Even if you think this is tiring**

**Le pido el trabajo siquiente (Spanish) – I have the next job**

**El premio es levantado por cinco tiempos usuales al guarder bueno (Spanish) – The prize is raised 5 times the usual**

**Este es el dinero de antemano (Spanish) – Here is the money in advance**

**Puedo comprar Feliciano de Roderich para este dinero (Spanish) – You can buy Feliciano from Roderich with this money**

**Entonces haga su major (Spanish) – Then do your best**

**Como lo faceva . . . fratello (Italian) – How did it . . . brother**

**Ti amo (Italian) – I love you**

**Benvenuto indietro (Italian) – Welcome back**

**Io sono a casa (Italian) I'm home**


End file.
